Human Again: Chapter Two
by Owlwritesoon
Summary: Adam is returning from his honeymoon. He is remembering painful memories of his past. He must overcome his fears and struggles in order to be the best king he can be.


Hi! I have always loved Beauty and the Beast. We all knew a lot about Prince Adam before he was cursed, but not a lot after he was human again. I created this FanFiction as a story of what it was like for Adam to adjust to being human again. Thanks for reading and comments and suggestions and greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

 **NOTE: Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors! Thanks for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated!**

Adam stared out of the carriage. He had always loved the woods. He remembered when him and his mother, took a trip to the forest. Just the two of them.

His bother was "busy" of course. He always was. He never gave the time of day for Adam or his mother.

He didn't mind. His father was no father. He never was and never could have been.

Mrs. Potts had told him of times before we was cruel and heartless. When he and his mother were wedded and they ruled the kingdom together. Young and in love.

He had always long to meet that man. But he never could. He wished he had a father who loved him and looked out for his best interests. He always wished he would be there for him. But he wasn't.

His father beat him, told him he was worthless, a nobody, a terrible person. He treated Adam no better than the beggars on the street.

Once his mother died, he was all he had left. His father was who he looked up to, like all children do. He was so young and naive. Adam was blind to the fact of what his father really was.

He was glad in a way that his parents were dead before he was a beast. His heart would break into pieces seeing his mothers face if she would have seen what he became. His father would be repulsed and sent his guards to throw him into the dungeon. Or even worse, kill him.

He allowed his father to twist him up. To make him like he was. The once innocent and kind prince, had become the same wicked man.

The castle staff saw what was happening and tried to stop it. By the time they realized what had happened, it was too late.

His father passed from fever and he was left to rule. He had nobody. Nobody to guide him. He help he was offered he turned away.

He ruled his kingdom the same way his father had. He taxed the villagers greatly and used the money to have great, experience, and exquisite parties.

His train of thought was interrupted when the carriage bumped up, probably by a rock.

He looked over to Belle to make sure she was all right, but her eyes stayed glued to the forest. Noting could phase her when she was imagining.

With every turn of the wheel, his dread grew. Knowing that he was married and was to rule the entire Kingdom made him overwhelmed.

His stomach was in knots and his hands became clammy. _Why am I so afraid?_ He thought. Was it because he was afraid of ruling? Or what the villagers would think of him? Would the castle staff still see him as a beast? Was he capable of such a thing after he had already failed before?

He came to the conclusion that it was all of those reasons. He was afraid. He was afraid of failing. He didn't want to let anyone down. Especially Belle.

His heart skipped a beat. He saw the silhouette of the castle in the distance. "Everything okay?" Belle asked with a concern tone. "Uh, yes. I'm fine." He spat out. "Are you sure?" "Yes! I'm wonderful." He gave her a fake smile to reassure her.

He wondered what he had done that had given indentation that he was nervous. Enough so to make Belle notice.

She smiled back and resumed gazing out of the window, probably fantasizing about the lands from her books.

They grew near the steps of the castle. Pure dread set in. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins. His heart was pounding so fast he thought everyone waiting outside could hear it.

He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the upcoming adventure (or as he would say nightmare)

"Ready?" Belle asked. _As ready as I'll ever be._


End file.
